


Room Service

by Themes_of_November



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Established Relationship, Is not even remotely ashamed, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Omegaverse, So I wrote this at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themes_of_November/pseuds/Themes_of_November
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Kylo have been having marathon sex through Kylo's heat. Now, Poe just wants to get some food and water for them. Kylo won't let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

Kylo grabbed his wrist the moment Poe tried to move out of bed.

  
"Babe," Poe sighed, "you need to eat. And drink."  
Kylo pouted, as if eating and drinking were superfluous luxuries. "Then ask the droids to deliver it to your room."

Poe chuckled before bowing his head to kiss the back of Kylo's hand, causing his mate to sigh, eyelashes fluttering with pleasure. "This ain't the First Order babe. Can't spare resources on room service. I'll be back before you know it."

Kylo grimaced and rolled over, turning his back to Poe, causing another chuckle to escape his lips. Poe pinched Kylo's side causing him to yelp and curl further away before he stood up to leave.

  
"Brat." He said as he pushed the door open.  
"Jerkface." He heard just before it closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesome @Davechicken with whom I was conspiring while we were both at work :D


End file.
